Secret Saturdays: Apology
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: A small short story of Miranda and Arthur meeting up again, after a year of separation from the War of the Cryptids. Author Note: if you guys want me to make this into a full story, please leave a comment asking to create this into a large story. Complete? Don't know yet.


"I've missed you."

Those were his first words that he has said to me in over a year, since we have last seen each other. Our separation brought a distinct gap between the two of us, and I felt a bit off being around him now. Even though he is an old friend of mine, that I have known for years on end.

My heart thumped against my rib cage, as he gave me a cocky grin and put his hands in his blue coat pockets. His hair was pretty much the same, except that the grey hair on the side of his was turning a bit more of a lighter grey now then how it use to be. And even after a year of being away from him, I remember his pink lenses glasses that he always wore, and which he is still wearing.

It was hard to swallow, when he raised a single eyebrow at me in confusion. He was waiting for my response. A single that I heard him loud and clear. Crystal clear to be more precise.

And yet, here I stand in the middle of London staring at him. Unable to move, and unable to speak to him at all. If I could do something right now, the best thing that I can do is probably slap him in the face, and yell at him to go away and never bother with me again. How I wanted to do that to him so badly.

He stepped towards me, and with grace and gentleness he put his hands on my shoulders as if he wanted to keep me from falling. His face grew worried, and I saw him bite his lower lip a little.

"What's wrong with you?"

A hand went onto my forehead, and his eyes gave me a pleading look to answer him. To answer him so he knows that I am still okay, in some way. And I bet that he would accept the answer in anyway imaginable.

"Please answer me, Miranda. I need an answer from you. I need to know that you are okay?" 

For not speaking to each other in a year, this was our first conversation since the last time we saw each other. We last saw each other, when we fought against the Saturday's and I damaged his space ship, or his flying saucer as he calls it. And after all that I did in that single day, he isn't angry at what I did?

My head dropped to where my face was now looking down at the ground between the two of us, and I managed to break free from his grasp. My red hair hanged in front of my eyes as a barrier, and I just shook my head from side to side at him.

My hands grasped the side of my head, and I know that the outside of me looked completely freaked out, but on the inside I was calm. Why can't I look calm on the outside?

I soon felt a hand on my chin, and my head was tipped upwards to where I could see Arthur's face once more. He was a bit concern, upset, and worried at the same time. And I hope that he is getting the message that I am trying to send to him, without even speaking to him at all.

"Calm down alright. My ship needed some fixes, so its really not a big deal at all. At least say something to me, please?"

"Why now? Why come to me now? Why didn't you come months ago?" 

He sighed heavily, and with his free hand ran his fingers through his hair and soon he set hit down on my shoulder.

"Guess I needed some time to think things through. It took longer then I thought it would have. Went a bit crazy for a few weeks, and I sent myself to a mental place until I stopped being crazy. It took the doctors their a while to realize that I wasn't mad, just crazy to have someone in my life. . . . And they sent me to rehab for three weeks, and I got back on track on where I needed to be. Thought I never get out of that place. . ."

Arthur soon brought me into a hug, and I could smell the same cologne that he still uses on him. Lavender with the smallest hint of strawberry. It is an interesting smell, but it has caught my attention once in a while a long time ago. I have the scent stuck in my head, and each time that I smell it I think about Arthur, and how he wears it. . . .

"I've missed you too."

I put my arms around him, and he just tighten his hug on me. I found it comforting that he was here with me at this moment, as tears started to go down my cheeks.

"So after everything, Arthur, you forgive me?"

"Who said that I hated you, and besides I always forgive you. No matter what."

"Thank you. . ."


End file.
